1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As a rear structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle, as seen in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-46858, for example, there is a conventionally known rear structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle, including a rear fender (10) made of resin and configured to cover an upper side of a rear wheel of a saddle-ride type vehicle, in which the rear fender (10) includes: a bottom portion (13); and a pair of left and right sidewall portions (15L, 15R) formed in the bottom portion (13) to be bendable, and tip end portions (37L, 37R) of the sidewall portions (15L, 15R) are engaged with the bottom portion (13).
Such a structure makes it possible to facilitate the manufacture of a rear fender.
Since the above-described conventional rear structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle is a structure in which the tip end portions (37L, 37R) of the sidewall portions (15L, 15R) are engaged with the bottom portion (13), a space on the bottom portion cannot be effectively utilized.